


Release after Battle

by spirit_dog



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_dog/pseuds/spirit_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex while covered in darkspawn blood, pretty much pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release after Battle

They tore at each others’ armor like wild animals. He pushed her against a tree, and pinning her arms against her head, kissed her deeply and roughly like he was trying to consume her. She responded by biting down on his lower lip and trying to wriggle free, the rough bark of the tree scratching at the bare skin of her back. She then licked the blood off of his lips, though she had no idea whos or whats blood it was. There was just something about blood and battle, and the taste of blood on his lips that made her own blood pound in her ears, and made her want him in a deep, animalistic way. For the most part, their love making had been surprisingly slow and tender for two people whos lives were as violent as theirs, but the heat of the battle made things, well different.

Alistair released her hands long enough to tug off the last bits of both of their armor. Not that he could really call her small leather top and skirt armor, especially not compared to the layers of heavy plate and mail he wore. He held her small form, still pinned to the tree. Alistair cupped one of her breasts with his free hand and roughly squeezed and kneaded it before leaning down to bite and suck on her nipple. Reshalya moaned and arched her back in response, struggling to be free of his firm grasp, to use her own hands to scratch and tear at his body.

She eventually manages to wriggle free and shoves him down onto the ground and onto his back. Reshalya straddled him, grinding her hips against his hardness, leaned forward, and kissed him deeply. Alistair gasped and moaned, bucking his hips against her, and pawing roughly at her butt, then breasts. There was something about the smell of blood on her skin, mixed with the normal smells of sweat and leather that drove him wild in scary, primalistic ways. The level of his own lust terrified him, but he gave into it nonetheless. The deep welts her short, sharp fingernails were making in his skin only made him want her now, but she was torturing him, nipping, licking, and biting his chest and roughly rubbing her hips against his, but not letting him enter her yet.

It was almost more then he could bear. Alistair lifted her up and flipped her onto her back and positioned himself just above her opening. Reshalya buried her fingers in his short red-blonde hair, trying to pull his face towards her, but he resisted. She roughly grabbed at his back, kneading and scratching, her arms not quite long enough to reach his ass. Instead she wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her in a hard, swift, stroke. They both felt the white hot pleasure building faster then either thought possible. He thrust over and over again, hard and deep into her, causing her to scream in pleasure, her entire body spasming and exploding in release. This sent him over the edge, groaning and stiffening in his on release.

Rehslya eventually opened her eyes and whimpered the heavy form of her now spent lover still on top of her. “Alistair dear,” she spoke barely above a whisper, her throat strangely sore, “I umm.. can’t move. You’re still pinning me.”

He blushed and rolled off of her, wincing as the new welts in his back made contact with the ground. The lithe elven woman looked at him apologetically, “you did seem to enjoy it at the time.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Alistair sat up slightly and looked at her with concern.

Reshalya laughed, “No Alistair, though I’m not sure I want to try to explain to either Wynne or Morrigian the extra injuries on either of us. “  
“Fair point, but we should get back to the others anyways, before they start looking for us.”

They gingerly helped each other dress. Neither of them relished putting on anything that rubbed against their bodies, bruised and scratched not just from battle but from its aftermath. Reshalya smiled, “At least my quiver will hide the worst of it. Though sometimes I think it might be a good idea to have some armor, that well, actually covered my midsection.”

Alistair gently wrapped an arm around her bare midsection, “It is such a lovely midsection too. As much as I love how it looks, what you wear is barely armor.”

They walked hand in hand back to where the others were setting up camp.


End file.
